Display devices include both a device for recording and playing an image and a device for recording and playing audio. The device for recording and playing an image includes a TV, a monitor, a projector, and the like.
As functions of display devices become more diversified, display devices can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, display devices are embodied in the form of multimedia players or devices.
In order to support and increase functions of display devices, various attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software. Attempts corresponding to hardware part include structural modifications and improvements improving appearance of display devices.
The structural modifications and improvements include a scheme of improving a structure of a backlight unit used in a display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a backlight unit used in a related art display. The related art display uses a printed circuit board (PCB) 20 on which a light source 10 is mounted, as a backlight unit. The PCB 20 has a structure in which an insulator is used as a core and a metal is deposited on a surface thereof. A photo imageable solder resistor (PSR) coated on the PCB 20 has low reflectivity, and thus, in order to increase efficiency of a system, a reflecting plate 30 is required to be attached to the PCB.
A thickness d1 of the PCB 20 is generally greater than a thickness d2 of the reflecting plate 30. In order to attach the reflecting plate 30 to the PCB 20 on which the light source 10 is mounted, a hole allowing the light source 10 to be inserted thereinto is required to be formed, and in order to fix the reflecting plate 30, an adhesive tape 40 is additionally attached.
Recently, research has conducted to increase competitiveness by reducing manufacturing cost of a backlight unit and meet consumer demand for design by reducing a thickness of a display device.